Popiel II
Popiel II "Lew" (ur. 24 czerwca 792 zm. 20 lutego 878) - Wódz Polan pod koniec VIII wieku, twórca Polski na samym początku wieku IX, wieki i sławny wojownik dzięki któremu dynastia Popielidów zaczęła zyskiwać znaczenie i powagę. Młode lata i szybkie dojście do władzy Popiel urodził się jako drugie dziecko, i zarazem pierwszy syn pochodzącego z byłej Serbii Hrvoje Belojevica oraz córki (Popiel) i siostry (Leszek) władcy Polan - Konstancji Popielid w Krakowie. Stał się zarazem spadkobiercą państewka Popielidów. Niedługo jego wujek rozpoczął wojnę, która to, mimo początkowych sukcesów, zakończył się śmiercią Leszka oraz dojściem do władzy małego Popiela. Przy okazji śmierci Leszka wojna dobiegła końca. Regencja Kenny Jako że Popiel był zbyt młody by zacząć samodzielne rządy władzę w jego imieniu przejęła jego babka - Kenna, która to została na to stanowisko wybrana już po raz drugi. Sojusz z Pomorzanami został przerwany po śmierci Leszka, jednak wkrótce za sprawą zaręczyn siostry Popiela (Nadziei) z synem Wielkiego Księcia Czech zawarto z nimi pakt o nieagresji. Początkiem 794 za sprawą sprowadzonej z Bałkanów technologii państwo zaczęło się coraz bardziej rozwijać w kierunku administracyjnym. Październikiem 795, dokładnie 24, urodził się jego brat - Jarosław, przez co możliwość wyginięcia męskiej linii Popielidów znacznie zmalała, jednak zaistniała możliwość ubiegania się przez niego w przyszłości o władzę w państwie. W 797 za sprawą wojewody Imrama zaczęto wprowadzać innowacje wojskowe które miały wzmocnić pozycję władcy wobec szykujących się od dawna do powstania Kujawian. W połowie lipca 789 nakazano rozbudowę murów Krakowa, które miano rozbudować, oraz zamienić z drewnianych na całkowicie kamienne. Przez nieokreślony zbieg okoliczności 25 października zawarto zawieszenie broni z władcą odległej Asturii. Sojusz z Wielkim Księstwem Czech 19 czerwca 800 z inicjatywy Wielkiego Księcia Unislava Mądrego zawarto sojusz militarny z Czechami. Już 12 sierpnia tego roku Polanie oficjalnie dołączyli do Wojny o Znojomo po stronie władcy Czech, gdzie wysłali wkrótce wojska na czele z wojewodą Imramem. Wojna zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, jednak Polanie złupili wiele ziem Bawarskich skutecznie poszerzając budżet państwa... ...Jednak ze względu na to niewielka armia nie mogła przeciwstawić się buntowi, a regentka zmuszana została do zdecentralizowania władzy wodza. 11 czerwca 802 Kenna nakazała uwięzienie fabrykującej roszczenie do tytułu wodza Kujawian Eufemii, co zakończyło się buntem. Bunt niedługo stłumiono, Eufemia zmarła a jej córka, będąca obecnie wodzem Sieradzan, została zaręczona z Popielem, dokładnie 17 października tego samego roku. Po wojnie wychowywać Popiela zaczął wieloletni wojewoda Imram będący wielkim wojownikiem i dowódcą oraz uważany był przez wielu za bohatera, przez co właśnie jemu powierzono opiekę nad Popielem. Wychowywana tam zaczęła być też przywódczyni podległych Sieradzan, oraz narzeczona Popiela, Gertruda. Okazało się to dość słabym pomysłem gdyż dwójka dzieci nie przypadła sobie do gustu. 27 stycznia 805 polanie oficjalnie wspomogli Czechów w podboju Szczecina, jednak praktycznie ograniczyli się do złupienia Gdańska. Lipcem 807 Popiel zapadł na ciężką chorobę i długotrwałą chorobę, która jednak opuściła go dopiero marcem 808 roku. Październikiem Polanie dołączyli do Czechów w wojnie z Avarami, gdzie zajmowali się głównie łupieniem grodów i zajmowaniem ziem. 17 stycznia 808 po śmierci wodza Kujawian - Wita - Popiel odziedziczył Kujawy, które stały się bezpośrednio zarządzaną przez wodza prowincją. 15 lutego tego samego roku zmarł na starość wojewoda Imram, tymczasem Popiel z narzeczoną oddani zostali pod opiekę kanclerza imieniem Zygmunt, znanego z niewiele mniejsych siły i umiejętności walki niż były wojewoda Imram. 11 maja sfabrykowano roszczenia do należącej do Lędzian ziemi Płockiej. 5 lipca 808 Popiel zaczął samodzielne rządy osiągając zarazem pełnoletność. Początek samodzielnych rządów Już z początku rządów bardzo ważnym dla Popiela stało się zrealizowanie idei Leszka jaką było stworzenie Polski mającej zjednoczyć wszystkie Polskie plemiona. Wiedział że aby mu się to udało musiał umocnić swoją pozycję, a odebranie Lędzianom świętego miejsca jakim był Płock mogłoby być kluczowym argumentem do stworzenia państwa. Z inicjatywy Popiela jego brat - Jarosław - zaręczony został z córką księcia Księstwa Ruskiego - Yefrosiną, co doprowadziło do zawarcia paktu o nieagresji, a wkrótce - sojuszu. I Wojna Polska Dysponując sojusznikami zarówno na wschodzie jak i na zachodzie 28 września 808 władca rozpoczął wojnę z Lędzianami, która była dla niego niekończącym się pasmem zwycięstw, a to przez słabe wyszkolenie i dowództwo Lędzian. Ostatecznie 11 lipca 809 uzyskał on Płock, tworząc tym samym Wielkie Księstwo Polski. Wielki Książę Polski Kilka dni później zaczął wychowywać swoją narzeczoną Gertrudę, oraz brata Jarosława. Wkrótce później Książę zyskał jeszcze mocniejsze roszczenie do ziemi Czerskiej, oraz postanowił utworzyć Księstwo Mazowsza z ziem Czerskiej i Płockiej. Popiel niedługo wziął się za usprawnienie zwyczajów szlacheckich, powszechnych a także za wprowadzanie nowych elementów infrastruktury kościelnej w państwie. Postarał się również o budowę miejsc treningowych dla wojów w Krakowie. 2 marca 811 władca dołączył się do wojny na Pomorzu w której pomógł władcy Czech. Ograniczył się do złupienia kilku grodów, unikając walki. To samo stało się ze wschodnim sojusznikiem, wymagającym pomocy w wojnie z plemieniem Mari, na co oczywiście Popiel przystał. Wkrótce narzeczona Popiela dorosła, jednak w tym czasie poślizgnęła się przy bramie wychodząc z Krakowa na tyle niefortunnie, że kompletnie przestała reagować na cokolwiek i stała się rośliną. Książę zerwał zaręczyny, sam natomiast zaręczył się z jej następczynią i młodszą siostrą - Aldoną, którą to również zaczął wychowywać. Wkrótce dorósł jego młodszy brat, który to jednak na szczęście przeżył szczęśliwie okres dorastania. Kilka tygodni później doszło do ślubu Jarosława z córką księcia Rusi - Yefrosiną. Listopadem 812 władca ulepszył kawalerię, która stała się jedną z najlepszych na świecie oraz najlepszą w Europie. Władca zadbał też o podwyższenie autorytetu korony, w czym pomogli mu obecni w radzie jego były opiekun Zygmunt i jego matka Konstancja. Władca też, razem z bratem, początkiem 814 rozpoczęli naukę zagranicznych języków - ruskiego, czeskiego i pomorskiego, ale i łaciny oraz niemiecczyzny. 5 listopada 814 Gertruda zmarła, a Aldona zaczęła władać Sieradzem. 18 listopada umarł ojciec Popiela - Hrvoje, który zmarł w wyniku długotrwałej choroby jak i nadmiernego stresu. Władca początkiem 815 postanowił ostatecznie rozbudować mury Krakowa, a mury te stały się tak wielkie i potężne, że ludzie zarówno z okolic jak i dalszych części słowiańszczyzny przyjeżdżali tu tylko po to by zobaczyć wielkie mury tegoż grodu. Święta Wojna o Gdańsk 12 marca 816 wypowiedział Świętą Wojnę o Gdańsk przeciw Nordyckim Pomorzanom, do których dołączyli się także podbici przez wikingów Litwini Wojna przez jakiś czas przebiegała dość niejasno - Polacy mieli niezłych dowódców i wojsko, natomiast wikingowie posiadali bardzo dobrze wyszkolonych generałów i żołnierzy, jedynie trochę mniej licznych. Wkrótce jednak, po kilku raz przegranych a raz wygranych, bitwach Polacy ponownie zaczęli wygrywać każdą kolejną bitwę. 22 lutego, zaraz po wygranej Bitwie pod Gnieznem doszło do ślubu Popiela i dorosłej już Aldony. W tym też czasie władca dołączył się do wojny Czechów z królestwem Bawarii, w której ponownie z armią większość czasu oblegał miasta i zamki. 2 października książę podpisał pokój z Pomorzanami, jednak w tym czasie rozchorował się i zmuszony był opuścić armię na czas wojny z Bawarią. Ostatecznie jednak w lutym 818 choroba ustąpiła. Po zakończeniu wojny w Bawarii we wrześniu król zapłacił wiele za rozbudowę targu w Krakowie, ale także i fortów w Kaliszu i Płocku. 25 stycznia 819 Wielki Książę dowiedział się że jego żona zaszła w ciążę, a 26 sierpnia księciu urodziła się córka - Skonka. 6 stycznia 820 władca rozpoczął wojnę której celem był podbój Czerska. II Wojna Polska Wschodni sojusznik w lutym zaangażował Polskę w wojnę na Pannoni, obecnie jednak Polacy, mimo zaakceptowania wezwania, zajęli się wojną z Lędzianami, która bez większych problemów zakończyła się zwycięstwem i przejęciem Czerska 20 lutego 821. 8 kwietnia przy okazji narodzin córki Jarosława - Rychezy - zmarła Yefrosina Dregovich, a sojusz skończył się, jednak 'udział' Polaków w wojnie Panońskiej wręcz przeciwnie. Wkrótce Jarosław wyszedł za będącą na dworze Rainę z Kessini. 25 maja 822 Aldona ponownie zaszła w ciążę, a ich dzieckiem została Eufemia. W tym też okresie zaczął wychowywać swojego bratanka - Mieszka. 1 stycznia 823 władca Cieszyna, który niedawno w wyniku buntu odłączył się od plemienia Lędzian zgodził się zostać Polskim wasalem, przez co Cieszyn wszedł w skład Wielkiego Księstwa Polskiego. W 824 na Polskę zaczęli najeżdżać wikingowie, ci jednak odpierani byli przez wojska i lokalną ludność ze stosunkowo niewielkim trudem. Dodatkowo w tym czasie Gdańsk ponownie został nawrócony na wiarę słowian. 27 kwietnia Aldona ponownie zaszła w ciążę, a 26 listopada urodziła syna, któremu Popiel nadał imię Bolesław. Władca zaręcza Skonkę ze Svatopulkiem, bratem władcy na Morawach, a Eufemię matrylinearnie z Kettilem - synem duńskiej możnej. 24 lutego 827 żona księcia zaszła powtórnie w ciążę a 26 września urodziła córkę - Jolantę. 21 czerwca władca zaręczył Rychezę z władcą Pannoni - Przemysłem. Wtedy też Czesi całkowicie podbili plemię Lędzian, co niezmiernie rozwścieczyło władcę, który rozpoczął planowanie kolejnej wojny... III Wojna Polska i Święta Wojna o Słupsk 11 stycznia 828 Wielki Książę wypowiedział wojnę Czechom, których to armia wówczas znajdowała się pod Krakowem, gdzie doszło do wielkiej bitwy, która całkowicie zdziesiątkowała armię Czeską. Wykorzystując to Polacy szybko najechali Małopolskę, Śląsk oraz same Czechy, w wyniku czego Czesi skapitulowali już 10 października tego samego roku. Zyskał wielką sławę i prestiż w wyniku tej wojny, zarazem zdobywając przydomek "Lew" Zaraz po wojnie władca nadał nowe przywileje dla kupców zwiększając efektywność handlu w Polsce. 15 listopada 829 władca utworzył Księstwo Mazowsza, które, pod jego zarządem, weszło w skład Wielkiego Księstwa Polski. Tego samego dnia nadał swojej żonie - Aldonie - tytuł Księżnej Kujaw. Widząc słabnącą pozycję pogańskich wikingów na Pomorzu władca ogłosił 5 stycznia 830 roku Świętej Wojny o Słupsk, do której 19 stycznia dołączyli się Rusini. Wojna przebiegała bardzo gładko - już 15 marca Polacy zdobyli Słupsk, między majem a czerwcem złupili Pomorze Zachodnie, po czym rozegrali dwie wygrane bitwy, pod Holsztynem i pod Szlezwik, następnie łupiąc doszczętnie Skanię. 12 grudnia tego samego (830) roku Pomorzanie oddali Polakom w posiadanie Słupsk. 8 listopada wychowanek (i zarazem bratanek) Popiela - Mieszko - stał się pełnoletni kończąc naukę jako uczeń pojętny ale dość... Tępy. 2 stycznia 831 władca ogłosił sojusz z zagrożonymi przez Czechy i Bizancjum Pannonami, których władca zaręczony był z siostrzenicą władcy - Rychezą. Końcem roku 831 Aldona po raz kolejny zaszła w ciążę, rodząc 26 maja 832 drugiego syna - Jaksę, który urodził się jako dziecko chorowite oraz słabe. Zmarł już na samym początku lipca z powodu choroby której nabawił się niedługo po narodzinach. 9 marca 832 Popiel obwołał się Księciem Małopolski, pieczętując swoją wygraną z Lędzianami. W połowie kwietnia władca zaczął planować zabójstwo Wielkiego Księcia Czech - Boresa, przez co jego ziemie zostałyby podzielone między synów władcy a Popiel mógłby łatwiej zdobyć ziemię Sądecką, będącą kiedyś stolicą państwa Lędzian. W celu zwiększenia szans powodzenia w spisku przekupił wielu dworzan Boresa, oraz wysłał do Pragi swojego mistrza szpiegów. Władca poprawił też organizację wojsk, wprowadzając regularną małą armię u swojego boku złożoną z kilku weteranów ostatnich wojen zarówno na Pomorzu jak i w Czechach. Władca końcem lipca rozpoczął też wychowanie swojego syna - Bolesława. Wtedy też Popiel zaczął masowo uwalniać za okup uzyskanych w wyniku ostatnich wojen z Pomorzanami i Czechami więźniów. Styczniem 833 Popiel wydał Mieszka, swojego bratanka, za dwórkę - Danutę. Ponoć już następnego dnia do Krakowa przybył biskup z Augsburga - Heinrich, który chciał rozpocząć nawracanie ludności w Polsce. Władca nakazał uwięzienie biskupa w niewielkiej, jednoosobowej celi. Zmarł niedługo potem, ponoć zagryziony przez szczury. 14 września 833 władca obwołał się Księciem Pomorza Gdańskiego, zwiększając znacznie swój prestiż. 21 maja 834 Popiel zaręcza Bolesława z nową władczynią Cieszyna - Grzymisławą. 25 maja Aldona zachodzi w ciążę po raz kolejny. Wtedy też dopada ją prawdopodobnie dość ciężka choroba. W czerwcu Popiel oraz kilku z konspiratorów spisku na życie Boresa zatrudnili kilkoro najemników mających zabić władcę Czech, co udaje się 19 lipca 834 roku... IV Wojna Polska Już 29 lipca książę wypowiedział wojnę nowemu władcy Czech - Unisłavowi II, której celem było uzyskanie Sącza, będącego ostatnią nie należącą do Polski częścią Małopolski. Już 31 lipca do wojny dołączyli się Rusini i Pannonowie. Do pierwszej Bitwy doszło na Śląsku początkiem sierpnia. Bitwę szybko wygrano a władca zaczął oblegać grody na śląsku. Do kolejnej bitwy doszło już w październiku pod Opolem. Polacy zniszczyli Czechów samą liczbą swoich żołnierzy. 26 grudnia władcy rodzi się syn - Leszek, który to dość szybko zyskał opinię dziecka inteligentnego i błyskotliwego, zwłaszcza jak na swój młody wiek. W niedługim okresie czasu doszło do kilkunastu pomniejszych potyczek z wrogiem na śląsku, z których wszystkie wygrali Polacy, szybko zyskując dominację w wojnie. 27 sierpnia 835 Mieszkowi urodził się pierwszy syn - Odon. Tego samego dnia Skonka, osiągając pełnoletność, wyszła za Śvatopulka. W listopadzie Polacy, uprzednio rozbijając armię Czechów, zajęli oraz złupili Pragę. Lutym 836 Polacy po raz pierwszy przegrali bitwę, która odbyła się pod Łużycami. Przegrana ta znacznie podniosła morale armii czeskiej. Już 15 marca Jarosławowi urodziła się kolejna córka - Raina. 26 marca sojusz Polsko-Pannoński dobiegł końca z powodu śmierci Przemysła w podejrzanym wypadku. Stan ten nie utrzymał się jednak długo, gdyż już 11 kwietnia Rycheza zaręczona została ze spadkobiercą państwa Pannonów - Viktorinem, a 13 kwietnia ponownie zawarto sojusz. W połowie maja Czesi odbili Pragę, a Polacy zaczęli szykować się do rewanżu na Czechach, co udało im się, gdyż już 8 lipca ponownie zdobyli stolicę wroga, a 18 sierpnia doszło do bitwy pod Braniborem z odbudowaną wielką armią Wielkiego Księstwa Czech. Mimo ciężkich strat 25 września Polacy wygrali bitwę, biorąc do niewoli wielu jeńców. Po zdobyciu Braniboru 17 października 836 Czesi skapitulowali, oddając Sącz Popielowi. Zaraz po wojnie władca uwolnił za okupem wielu więźniów, za który to okup rozbudował swoje włości w całym państwie. Oddał się także polowaniom razem z młodym bratankiem - Mieszkiem, gdzie to zaskarbił sobie przychylność bratanka ratując go przed wielkim niedźwiedziem. W grudniu 836 władca dołączył do wojny z Chazarami, do czego namówił go jego sojusznik, jakim był władca Pannoni - Bavor. Wkrótce jednak Bavor umarł na zapalenie płuc, a władcą został Viktorin, który szybko, bo już 18 kwietnia 837, wyszedł za Ryksę. 15 maja urodził się syn Jarosława - Dalimir. W czerwcu wojsko Popiela starło się pod Bracławiem z wojskiem Chazarskim. Walkę wygrali przez słabe umiejętności dowódców wroga oraz nadejście Pannońskich posiłków, mimo to w walce z Chazarską kawalerią ponieśli niemałe straty. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęli oblegać grody na zachodzie państwa Chazarskiego. Po zdobyciu Pereseczka władca zdobył artefakt, jakim było ramię jednego z tamtejszych świętych i bohaterów. Artefakt, rzecz jasna, zachował. 7 czerwca 838 wojnę wygrali Pannończycy. 31 lipca władca dowiedział się że Grzymisława, władczyni Cieszyna, planuje zabicie go, przez co ekspresowo nakazał ją uwięzić, co udało się, po czym władca zerwał zaręczyny, oraz wsadził zdrajczynię do głębokiego, pustego lochu. 26 grudnia Eufemia, osiągając pełnoletność, wyszła matrylinearnie za Kettila - najmłodszego syna jednej z Nordyckich władczyń. 27 października 839 władca zaręcza córkę z młodym księciem Rusi - Yeliseyem, aby ponowić sojusz Polsko-Ruski. 27 lipca 840 Aldona zmarła w wyniku okaleczenia, a władzę na Kujawach przejął Bolesław. Miesiąc później Popiel wyszedł za jedną ze swoich dwórek - Różę, znaną ze swojej olśniewającej młodzieńczej urody. We wrześniu władca oficjalnie dołączył do Pannońskiej wojny z władcą Mezopotamii, jednak wojskami nie wyruszył z Krakowa. Początkiem 841 władca zaczął wychowywać swojego syna Leszka, którego przy tej okazji zaręczył z jedną z Czeskich dwórek. 8 lutego Róża zaszła w ciążę, rodząc 8 września Nawoję. 27 sierpnia Mieszkowi rodzi się córka - Eufoza Popielid. W październiku władca zaczął interesować się zakazanym kultem... Tymczasem 26 listopada Bolesław osiągnął pełnoletność, odbierając wychowanie jako perfekcyjny zarządca. Po przejściu kilku ciekawych rytuałów marcem 842 władca dołączył do kultu Czarnoboga, poprzedzając to uczestnictwem w wielkiej orgii. 9 września władca złapał chorobę oraz zmuszony został przeleżeć ją w łóżku, jednak choroba opuściła go, chociaż dopiero końcem kwietnia 842. Kilka dni później dowiedział się że jego syn organizuje spisek przeciw synowi Jarosława - Karolowi. Władca odrzucił prośbę o uczestnictwo w spisku, jednak nie podjął żadnych kroków w celu zatrzymania syna. 25 marca 842 Wielki Książę złoży w ofierze Czarnoboga swojego wasala, który przebywał wówczas w więzieniu właśnie Bolesława - Grzymisławę, po czym odziedziczył po niej ziemię cieszyńską. Oficjalnie jednak dziewczyna przepadła nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Wydarzenie to sprawiło że władca stał się zestresowany oraz życie i praca zaczęły stanowić dla niego spory ciężar. 8 września 843 Róża po raz kolejny zaszła w ciążę, rodząc w kwietniu córkę - Kingę. Końcem września Jolanta dorosła oraz została wydana za księcia Rusi - Yeliseya. 16 listopada władca w gniewie zdecydował się uwięzić syna, co udało mu się istnym cudem. Przy tej okazji władca na swojego następcę nominował Mieszka będąc zwiedzonym Bolesławem. W styczniu 844 władca zaczął planować zabójstwo Unisłava II - Wielkiego Księcia Czech. Wówczas też postanowił wyruszyć z wojskiem na wojska wroga, oblegające Pannonię, a z którymi to wciąż toczył wojnę. Majem roku 844 władca zaczął misję, której celem był sabotaż świątyni w Pruszkowie, który to był częścią jego domeny. W wyniku walki zmarła mistrzyni szpiegów Popiela, oraz władczyni Pruszkowa, Dobrawa. Zarazem na stanowisko mistrza szpiegów 19 maja Popiel wyznaczył swoją żonę - Różę. Po jednej z wygranych bitew z Bizantyjczykami władca pojmał jednego z wasali Bizancjum, nad którym regularnie odprawiał tortury. Stanowiło to możliwość odstresowania się przez Popiela, który przestał być osobą stresującą się wszystkim wokół. W czerwcu wojna zakończyła się z powodu przejścia władcy Pannonów na katolicyzm, mimo to nie zerwał sojuszu z południowym sąsiadem, tak jak i nie cofnął wojsk z powrotem do Polski a to przez wezwanie od władcy Rusi do walki z atakującymi ich Chazarami. Lipcem 846 władca za zadanie dostał doszczętnie zniszczyć świątynie w Garwolinie, czego władca dokonał, jednak ludzie zaczęli podejrzewać władcę o konszachty z demonami, co zmusiło go do zaprzestania na jakiś czas akcji pokroju burzenia świątyń czy rytualnych mordów. Jednak dzięki dokonaniom 9 września władca dostał awans w hierarchii kultu. Wkrótce już nikt nie pamiętał o wcześniejszych podejrzeniach Popiela o konszachty z demonami. Starość V Wojna Polska 1 stycznia 847 Popiel wypowiada Czechom wojnę o Dolny Śląsk, który to zamierza oddać swojemu bratankowi - Mieszkowi. Właściwie wszystkie grody na Śląsku Polacy zajęli jeszcze przed kwietniem, początkiem maja natomiast rozegrała się bitwa między Polakami a trzonem Czeskiej armii, którą Polacy wygrali przy dziesięciokrotnie mniejszych stratach, niszcząc armię wroga. W sierpniu rozegrały się kolejne dwie wielkie bitwy pod Krakowem i pod Kaliszem, którą pierwszą małe polskie siły przegrały, natomiast druga pokazała siłę Polaków, którzy wygrali mimo przewagi liczebnej wroga. 8 grudnia rozegrała się 2. bitwa pod Kaliszem, władca natomiast dowiedział się że Róża kolejny raz zachodzi w ciążę. Na początku 848 Polacy ponownie zwyciężyli, pod Opolem, oraz zaczęli niszczyć grody stricte Czeskie. Podczas ich oblegania jednak władca zachorował po raz kolejny, jednak przez wzgląd na jego wiek wywołało to niemały niepokój, chociaż władca szybko wyzdrowiał. Początkiem kwietnia rozegrała się kolejna ogromna bitwa pod Opolem, gdzie walczyło nawet dwadzieścia tysięcy osób. Wielu dowódców po obu stronach poniosło śmierć w tej bitwie, sam władca Czech, Unisłav, stracił w jej wyniku dłoń. Bitwa została przegrana przez Popiela, chociaż obie strony poniosły podobne straty. 8 lipca, na kilka dni przed kolejną wielką bitwą, tym razem na Dolnym Śląsku, Popielowi urodziła się córka - Pechna. Bitwa ostatecznie trwała prawie dwa miesiące, ale została wygrana przez Polaków, którzy to wzięli to niewoli sporo możnych czeskich. 12 listopada Czesi podpisali pokój, oddając Popielowi Dolny Śląsk, który to został oddany Mieszkowi, on natomiast stał się wasalem Popiela II. 28 listopada Skonka, po śmierci męża, wróciła na dwór ojca, który to wydał ją matrylinearnie za jednego ze swoich dworzan - Pisklę. 20 grudnia guślarka Grzymisława z Oliwy, będąca wcześniej nadworną guślarką, podniosła bunt, z powodu chęci zaaresztowania jej przez Popiela, który chciał ukarać ją za kradzieże pieniędzy państwowych. 29 marca bunt został stłumiony, a Grzymisława - wygnana, co obniżyło pozycję Bolesława w oczach poddanych. W styczniu 849 do Polski przybył jeden z Bawarskich biskupów, chcąc nawracać Polaków. Władca pojmał go następnie wypuszczając za sporym okupem. Końcem kwietnia Popiel kazał zaprosić do siebie kowala, który to miałby wykuć mu wspaniały miecz. Popiel bardzo dużo zapłacił za broń, która została wykuta w drugiej połowie października 849. Jak się okazało warto było czekać - broń była wykonana bardzo starannie, z mistrzowską precyzją. Majem 849 w wyniku tortur w więzieniu Bolesław stracił sporą część twarzy, zarazem zmuszony został przez ojca do noszenia maski zakrywającą nieudany wynik tortury. 18 września Karolowi, bratankowi władcy, urodził się syn Uściech, a niedługo później - 8 października, władca dowiedział się o kolejnej ciąży Róży. Mimo ran odniesionych w kwietniu przez bandytów, Róża urodziła Scholastykę. 1 maja plan zabójstwa Unisłava ziścił się, a Popiel zaczął przygotowania do kolejnej wojny, tym razem - o Opole. Dobiegły go też wieści o chcącym objąć Polski tron poszukiwaczu przygód z odległych Wysp Alandzkich, jednak Popiel niezbyt przejął się tymi doniesieniami, dalej szykując się do ataku na Czechy. W czerwcu 850 władca zarządził wielką rozbudowę targu w Krakowie, który zarazem stał się największym targiem w całym słowiańskim świecie. Ze względu na śmierć narzeczonej Leszka, został on zaręczony z jedną z dwórek Popiela - Dragomirę Skjödung - członkinię jednego z największych wówczas rodów nordyckich. 25 września 850 Viktorin zmarł, a sojusz Polsko - Pannoński dobiegł końca, Polacy natomiast, mimo formalnego uczestnictwa i wojnie, nie wysłali ani jednego żołnierza na pomoc sojusznikom. 12 października dzięki uzyskanej w ramach kultu Czarnoboga sławy Popiel stał się duchowym przewodnikiem kultystów, chociaż niezbyt aktywnie uczestniczył w życiu kultu. Listopadem władca wziął sobie za konkubinę Gradislavę - byłą żonę Unisłava II. 26 grudnia Leszek osiągnął pełnoletność, poślubiając zarazem Dragomirę. Nie wyrósł na osobę bardzo utalentowaną, jednak ojciec i tak Popiel uznał go za najlepszego możliwego następcę. W marcu 851 władca zaczął romansować z Geirą, żoną Karola. 13 czerwca Bolesław zmarł z wycieńczenia w lochach Popiela, a ziemię po nim przejął Jarosław. 4 października Popiel nadał Leszkowi tytuł namiestnika Gdańska. 2 stycznia 852 Geira urodziła córkę - Elżbietę, która, mimo że nikt o tym nie wiedział, nie była córką Karola, a jedynie Popiela. Kilka dni później - 8 stycznia - Róża zachodzi w ciążę. VI Wojna Polska 21 lutego 852 Popiel wypowiedział władcy Czech - Albrechtowi - wojnę w celu zdobycia Opola, do której dołączył się książę Rusi, jak i wszyscy wasale Popiela - Leszek, Jarosław i Mieszko Popielidzi. 19 marca, tego samego dnia gdy wojska polskie weszły do Opola, wojnę Popielowi wojnę wypowiedział szykujący się do tego od kilku lat Kjartan Stórr, w której szybko pomóc zgodził się pomóc książę Rusi. Końcem kwietnia żołnierze Kjartana przypłynęli do Polski na około dwustu drakkarach, a kilka tygodni później wkroczyli kolejni ich wojownicy. W tym czasie też urodził się wnuk Popiela - Eric - syn Kettila i Eufemii. 6 czerwca odbyła się bitwa pod Gdańskiem z poszukiwaczami przygód z wysp alandzkich, gdzie zmiażdżono armię wroga, a 10 lipca rozbito resztki wrogiej armii, pod Litewską Samlandią. już 9 dni później Kjartan oddał się w ręce Polaków, a Popiel kazał powiesić go pod Czerskiem, co wydarzyło się 4 września 852, co zdenerwowało seniora poszukiwacza przygód, jakim był król Danii. 8 sierpnia Popielowi urodziła się dwójka dzieci - Scholastyka oraz Stoigniew. 13 września odbyła się wielka bitwa Polaków i Czechów pod Sandomierzem, którą to Polacy wygrali przy minimalnych stratach. W listopadzie rozgromiono resztki ich armii pod Brześciem, w tym czasie też Pannonia wygrała wojnę z pretendentem. 24 listopada Czesi skapitulowali oddając Polakom Opole, jednak razem z jego władcą - Samborem, który został wasalem Popiela. Jedyna ziemia jaka wówczas pozostała do zjednoczenia ziem Polskich to Górny Śląsk. Początkiem 853 władca dowiedział się że jego syn ma ponoć chcieć zamordować swojego brata. Władca postanowił zacząć szpiegować syna w celu dowiedzenia się prawdy. W marcu władca wybrał za swojego przewodnika w obrębie kultu wilka - zwierze silne, sprytne oraz bezwzględne. 27 kwietnia wojna z Chazarami została wygrana przez księcia Rusi, który mianował się władcą Chazarów. 11 lipca Eufemii urodził się kolejny syn - Valdemar, Popiel natomiast kilka dni później zaczął wychowywać swojego wasala - Siemomysła, następcę Sambora. Początkiem sierpnia Czesi podbili Litwinów, co spowodowało niepokojący dla Polaków wzrost ich potęgi. 6 września władca uzurpował tytuł Księcia Śląska, który ofiarował Mieszkowi. Przy tej okazji zapadł na chorobę, tym razem już w wieku 61 lat, z której jednak wyszedł wyszedł początkiem listopada. Końcem września władca zaręczył matrylinearnie Nawoję, Pechnę, Kingę oraz Scholastykę. Październikiem 853 władca zaczął planować zamach na Albrechta, króla Czech, do którego szybko dołączyła się masa jego dworzan i poddanych. 28 grudnia władca wydał Rainę za władcę Ostrogotlandii - jarla Sigurdra, z którym zawarł wkrótce sojusz. Początkiem stycznia 854 władca zaczął chorować, jednak w czerwcu choroba go opuściła. 7 marca 854 finansowani przez Popiela bandyci zabili Albrechta, co było ostatecznym sygnałem do zaczęcia przez Popiela VI, ostatniej już, Wojny Polskiej. Ostatnia Wojna Polska Jeszcze tego samego dnia Popiel w imieniu swojego bratanka - Mieszka - wypowiedział Czechom wojnę o Dolny Śląsk, do wojny przyłączył się też Wielki Książę Chazarski - Yelisey, chcąc wspomóc teścia w wielkiej wojnie. Początkiem marca - brat Popiela - spadł z jednej z wież w Sieradzu, stając się przy tym niekontaktującym inwalidą. Z jednej strony zasmuciło to Wielkiego Księcia, z powodu straty brata, z drugiej jednak wiedział że po jego śmierci przejmie władzę nad Sieradzem bezpośrednio. W kwietniu Geira zerwała z Popielem, przy okazji władca dowiedział się że 'dzieli się' żoną z Mieszkiem, którego ta jest kochankiem. Po zdobyciu kilku grodów, w tym stolicy wroga - Pragi - Polacy ruszyli na Czechów oblegających Kalisz. W dniu walki - 14 sierpnia - sojusz między Sigurdrem a Popielem dobiegł końca, gdyż ten pierwszy dołączył do wojny po stronie Czechów. Bitwa została wygrana, a Polacy zaczęli oblegać tereny Litwy. 1 listopada sojusz Polsko-Chazarski dobiegł końca poprzez śmierć Igora w bitwie, a Chazarowie przeszli na stronę Czech. 16 listopada, podczas jednej z bitew na śląsęku, zmarł Jarosław, oddając bratu tytuły wodza Kujaw oraz prowincję Sieradz. 4 lutego 855 Skonce rodzi się córka - Magdalena. 4 marca, po zdobyciu większości Czech właściwych, Wielki Książę Czech - Vojtech II, oddał Polakom Górny Śląsk, tym samym Popiel zjednoczył wszystkie ziemie Polski. Tym samym następcą Popiela został jego bratanek - Mieszko, zwany od jakiegoś czasu "Lubieżnym", mimo że Popiel osobiście mianował na następcę swojego najmłodszego syna - Stoigniewa. Z powodu wykluczenia Leszka z sukcesji Popiel w ramach zadośćuczynienia nadał mu tytuł księcia całego Pomorza Gdańskiego, dodatkowo nakazał budowę w Gdańsku portu morskiego. 24 października 855 Mieszko wypowiedział wojnę królowi Pannoni chcąc zdobyć Ołomuniec. Po zjednoczeniu polski władca zwrócił oczy ku dużo słabszemu Księstwu Halicza, które zechciał podporządkować... Wojna Halicka 8 listopada 855 roku Popiel wypowiedział księżnej Halicza - Daryi - wojnę w celu podboju Halicza, Spiszu i Płocka, będących częścią księstwa. 22 listopada Mieszko zmarł na ciężką chorobę, zostawiając księstwo Dalimirowi - swojemu bratu, tym samym został on następcą Popiela. Po zajęciu grodów na Spiszu, w Przemyślu oraz na Włodzimierzu Wołyńskim nastąpiła wygrana w Bitwie Halickiej, po której księżna skapitulowała. 23 października władca zaaranżował zaręczyny Stoigniewa oraz córki Daryi - Marii, którą władca zaczął wychowywać. 4 lipca 857 zainspirowany swoją przyjaciółką i jej religią po kryjomu i nieoficjalnie przeszedł na katolicyzm. 4 lutego 858 Darya podbiła prowincję Abauj z domeny Pannonów. Lipcem władca w pojedynku zabił swoją rywalkę - guślarkę Aldonę z Pruszkowa, co dość mocno wpłynęło na jego opinię. Początkiem sierpnia Popiel rozpoczął wychowanie swojego syna - Stoigniewa. W październiku władca zdecydował się na stworzenie świątyni w okolicach Krakowa. Początkiem grudnia 858 do Krakowa przybył biskup Adaloald, podwładny króla Bawarii, który zacząć miał pracę misjonarską w Polsce. Władca, który skrycie na katolicyzm przeszedł już 2 lata wcześniej, przyjął niepewnie misjonarza. Początkiem stycznia 859 władca rozpoczął planowanie zabójstwa Pelhrima - króla Pannoni. 28 czerwca Dalimir zdobył Ołomuniec z rąk Pannonów, przez co wszedł on w skład państwa Popiela. 14 sierpnia Nawoja wzięła ślub z Anlaufrem z Helsinglandu, z którym Polacy zawarli sojusz. Wojna Wołyńska 17 sierpnia 859 władca wypowiedział wojnę osłabionym Pannonom, z których władcą personalnie rywalizował, chcąc także zagarnąć Podole - część księstwa Wołynia. Po zajęciu wspomnianego Podola, Słowacji i części Transylwanii doszło do niemałej bitwy pod Bereg, którą wygrali Polacy zdobywając wielu jeńców. 20 kwietnia 860 Kinga wzięła matrylinearny ślub z niejakim Shokshą - synem fińskiego możnego. Końcem kwietnia w okolicach Krakowa zbudowano świątynię w Jędrzejowie, którą władca nadał swojej córce -Eufemii. 20 grudnia władca pojmał i zamknął w małej, ciemnej celi szamana Strasza, który to będąc w radzie Popiela okradał jego skarbiec z bogactw. 10 lutego 861 wojna skończyła się zwycięstwem Polaków z Pannonami oraz zdobyciem Podola. 9 sierpnia władca dołączył do Analaufra w podboju Piktów. Realnie jednak nie mógł zaangażować się w konflikt z powodu braku łodzi i statków. 18 sierpnia Karolowi rodzi się syn - Sulisław. 11 stycznia 862 rzeczony Jarl wygrał, obejmując władzę nad kilkoma wyspami w Szkocji. W lutym do Płocka wkroczyły oddziały wikingów pochodzących z wikińskich Prus, które to kilka dni później, na samą wieść o zbliżających się wojskach Popiela, uciekły z powrotem do Prus. W połowie marca do Krakowa przybył biskup z Lombardii, który został zaakceptowany przez Popiela, zaczynając zarazem nawracanie ludzi w Krakowie. 16 czerwca finalnie udało się otruć władcę Pannoni, jednak wkład Popiela wyszedł niestety na jaw, co znacznie obniżyło opinię o nim. We wrześniu w ręce Popiela trafiła... ręka jednego z pogańskich wielkich wojowników, co przysporzyło władcy niemało prestiżu. 18 stycznia 864 Karolowi urodził się kolejny syn - Mateusz. Bunt Dalimira i Powstanie Połockie Początkiem sierpnia 863 władca dowiedział się o planowanym przez Dalimira - jego bratanka i księcia śląska - zamachu na najstarszego żywego syna Popiela - Leszka... Ostatecznie władca podjął się interwencji dopiero 21 stycznia 864 nakazując uwięzienie księcia Śląska. Próba pojmania spiskowca nie udała się, a ten wzniecił bunt razem z podlegającymi sobie książętami śląskimi. Na śląsku szybko doszło do zdobycia przez Popiela kilku grodów oraz odbycia kilkunastu bitew, z których Polacy wygrali wszystkie. Na samym początku czerwca poszukiwacz przygód, niejaki Viacheslav, wypowiedział Popielowi wojnę o Połock w celu uzyskania niepodległości jako władca tego miejsca. 1 lipca, zaraz po zdobyciu Ołomuńca, Dalimir skapitulował, oddając się w ręce Popiela. Przy okazji wszyscy jego wasale zaczęli podlegać bezpośrednio Popielowi, a sam Dalimir utracił tytuł księcia Śląska. 24 sierpnia Pechna wzięła ślub matrylinearny. Końcem października powstańcy zajęli Połock, a Popiel dostał psa, którego nazwał imieniem 'Spryciarz'. Już 14 listopada Viacheslav skapitulował przed Popielem, który to stracił go kilka dni później. Majem 865 do Krakowa przybył kolejny Bawarski misjonarz - Biskup Dietwin. 6 lipca 865 Leszek umiera w wyniku zabójstwa z rąk żony władcy - Róży. Władca szybko ją uwięził i oddał 'w ofierze' Czarnobogowi, już 10 lipca. Po tym wydarzeniu władca postanowił nie żenić się więcej, a pozostać samemu do końca życia. Już kilka dni później Anlaufr wezwał Popiela do pomocy w podboju Brugii, a 24 lipca nadał Stoigniewowi Słupsk, oraz tytuł Księcia Pomorza Gdańskiego. 10 sierpnia biskupi Dietwin i Corvulus przyłapani zostali na wielkiej bójce. Władca stanął po stronie żyjącego tu już jakiś czas Corvulusa oraz kazał wygnać Dietwina. 18 września Uściech wziął ślub, a Popiel galerami z zajętego po śmierci Leszka Gdańska zaczął transportować swoich wojów w stronę Brugii. Wtedy też władca nakazał rozbudowę portu w Gdańsku. Początkiem maja 866 Scholastyka wzięła ślub z Yeliseyem - synem byłego wasala władcy Rusi, a już 17 lipca Marina osiągnęła pełnoletność. 11 sierpnia wojna zakończyła się unieważnieniem roszczenia do Brugii, a wojska Polskie zyskały wielki okup za masę więźniów. 7 grudnia Stoigniew - ostatni żywy syn Popiela - został oficjalnie jego następcą. 18 stycznia 867 władca zaręczył Gertrudę z młodym królem Norwegii - Alem, z którym szybko zawarł sojusz. 28 czerwca Scholastyce urodził się syn - Yaropulk, który otrzymał to imię po dziadku ze strony ojca. 13 sierpnia król Burgundii - Vulfari de Transjuranie - zaaranżował ślub swojego syna - Gulatra - z wnuczką władcy - Magdaleną. Natomiast 2 listopada Popiel zaaranżował zaręczyny swojej wnuczki Adletty i syna Wielkiego Księcia Rusi (Svetozara) - Ruslana Podbój Beregu 2 stycznia 868 władca wypowiada wojnę władcy Pannoni - Bavorowi II - której celem jest prowincja Bereg. 8 sierpnia Stoigniew i Gertruda dorastają. Władca nie był zachwycony tchórzliwym synem, w przeciwieństwie do wybitnie wręcz uzdolnionej Gertrudy. Przez to zmienił typ dziedziczenia, wyznaczając na następczynię swoją córkę - właśnie Gertrudę. Władca zerwał też jej zaręczyny z władcą Norwegii, niestety zrywając też sojusz z tymże władcą. 2 grudnia, po złupieniu kilku miejscowości w Transylwanii, Pannonowie skapitulowali. 17 stycznia 869 władca zaręczył Gertrudę matrylinearnie z Igorem Dregovich, przy tej okazji zawarł sojusz militarny z Rusinami. 21 stycznia 870 władca nadał Bereg swojemu zięciu - Yeliseyowi. 8 września Igor i Gertruda wzięli ze sobą ślub. 20 października przestał obowiązywać sojusz z Anlaufrem z powodu śmierci Nawoi przez wieloletnią chorobę. 13 marca 871 Gulatr i Magdalena zawierają ze sobą związek małżeński. Końcem maja władca wysłał wojów w celu atakującego karawany rzekomego "Białego Niedźwiedzia"... 28 lipca władca dołącza do wojny Wielkiego Księcia Rusi z królem Trebizondu... Końcówka panowania Ostatecznie władca wybrał na swojego następcę wspomaganego przez wasali Stoigniewa, lecz nakazuje mu wyznaczyć na swoją następczynię jego siostrę bliźniaczkę - na wypadek nie posiadania dzieci. 22 sierpnia 872 Adleta i Ruslan biorą ślub, a dopiero 19 czerwca 873 dochodzi do pokoju. 30 września znaleziono otoczonego legendą niedźwiedzia, którego ubił jeden z wojów - Władysław, który został wówczas przywódcą nowo powołanego oddziału wojów podlegających Popielowi. 26 grudnia królowi rodzi się wnuczka - Judyta, przy okazji porodu, z powodu powikłań, umiera jej matka - Pechna. 1 lipca 875 władca dołączył do wojny przeciw chcącemu zdobyć Ruś niejakiemu Okhsiemu. 24 grudnia pies łowiecki władcy zmarł, a ten kazał pochować go w zamkowym ogrodzie ku jego pamięci. 6 kwietnia 877 do Krakowa przybywa kolejny misjonarz, tym razem niejaki Ekkehard... Śmierć Władca zmarł przez silny stres 20 lutego 878 w wieku 85 lat. Władzę po nim objął jego syn - Stoigniew. Ciekawostki * Władca był strasznym cholerykiem a dworzanie zawsze się go bali; * Był mało wierzącym cynikiem oraz wielkim grzesznikiem; * Przez kilkadziesiąt lat był przywódcą sekty Czarnoboga; * Często torturował więźniów, mordował ich a nieraz również oddawał ich w ofierze demona - Czarnoboga właśnie - którego był kultystą. Jedną z ofiar jego tortur był jego pierworodny syn - Bolesław; * Był osobą bardzo lubieżną i chutliwą, prawdopodobnie spłodził więcej dzieci niż wiadomo; Kategoria:Popielid Kategoria:Polacy Kategoria:Władcy Polski Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie